V5.4
| Data EU-NE = 2015-02-25 | Data EU-W = 2015-02-25 | Data NA = 2015-02-25 | Związane = Opis patcha 5.4 | Poprzedni = V5.3 | Następny = V5.5 }} __TOC__ nie było aż tak zauważalne w przypadku niektórych bohaterów, ale jest dwójka, w której przypadku będzie stanowiło to duży problem: Mordekaiser i Veigar. Gdy uważnie przyjrzeliśmy się temu, co definiowało Morda i Veigara, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że najczęściej było to „wysadź tego głupka w powietrze (i zdobądź ducha!)”. Niestety podkręcenie takiego stylu gry utrudnia trochę kontrowanie, więc musieliśmy poświęcić więcej czasu na przyjrzenie się temu, co należy zrobić. Zmiany wyjaśnimy dokładniej w indywidualnych paragrafach, ale w skrócie można to podsumować tak: gdy bohater jest równoważony między „funkcjonalnym” a „przytłaczającym”, równowagi nie da się osiągnąć poprzez zmienianie cyfr. Zamiast tego należy znaleźć odpowiedni kierunek, w którym bohater może rozwijać się bez problemów. Jesteście w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuację, w której Veigar jest najlepszym – i najpopularniejszym – bohaterem w grze? To coś, czego jego przeciwnicy chcieliby uniknąć i chcemy się upewnić, że jego sukces będzie uzasadniony. Sprawdźcie opisy, aby uzyskać więcej informacji. Warto o tym pamiętać, gdy będziecie je czytać! To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o wstęp – powodzenia na Fields of Justice. A teraz pora na małą poradę do osiągnięcia sukcesu w grach solowych (lub w duecie!) – pamiętajcie, że lepiej, aby wszyscy popełnili błędy w idealnej zgodzie, niż jedna osoba grała idealnie we wściekłym odosobnieniu. Pewnie sprawdza się to tylko w przypadku drużynowej gry jak League of Legends i nie będzie działać w żadnej innej sytuacji. Przepraszamy.|Chris „Pwyff” Tom & Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Bohaterowie * **Nie martwcie się o statystyki: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zniszczenie Słonecznego Dysku Azira liczyło się jako zniszczenie wieży w trybie obserwatora. Statystyki Fantasy LCS były do tej pory poprawiane ręcznie, więc ta zmiana dotyczy głównie trybu obserwatora. Innymi słowy, nie możecie obwiniać tego błędu za przegraną waszej drużyny w Fantasy LCS. PRZEPRASZAMY. * **'USUNIĘTO' – Sorki, ale to osłabienie: Pomyślne Wiatry nie dają już Jannie premii do prędkości ruchu **'NOWOŚĆ' – Biegnijcie do Janny: Pomyślne Wiatry dają sojusznikom w zasięgu premię do prędkości ruchu, wyłącznie gdy poruszają się w stronę Janny **Prędkość ruchu: 5% ⇒ 8% **Zasięg: 1000 ⇒ 1250 jedn. * **Podstawowa bierna prędkość ruchu: 4/6/8/10/12% ⇒ 9/11/13/15/17% nie lubi siadać ze względu na problemy z kolanami). W odróżnieniu od innych wojowników, niezwykłe zdolności J4 do wykonywania ganków, szybkość czyszczenia dżungli i bezpieczeństwo czynią z niego zagrożenie w każdej fazie gry, bez większych słabości, które mogliby wykorzystać przeciwnicy. Zamiast zmniejszać obrażenia Jarvana, osłabienie jego wytrzymałości powinno wystarczająco ukarać go za nieudane ganki.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowy pancerz: 24 pkt. ⇒ 27 pkt. * **Sekret tkwi w nadgarstku: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że przeciwnicy zostawali czasami podrzuceni, gdy weszli w Jarvana IV po zakończeniu doskoku * **'USUNIĘTO' – Czemu flaga miałaby dawać pancerz: Demaciański Sztandar nie daje już biernie pancerza Jarvanowi IV * **Wydłużenie ataków: Przygotowanie do wykonania ataku Kalisty (czas między rozpoczęciem ataku a jego wykonaniem) teraz przyspiesza według 100% jej prędkości ataku ⇒ 66% jej prędkości ataku * **Zasięg: 700 jedn. ⇒ 450 jedn. **Podstawowy koszt: 75 pkt. many ⇒ 60 pkt. many !), Katarina to doskonały wybór dla wszystkich, którzy chcą wykończyć przeciwników w grach solowych. Długi czas trwania Chciwości powoduje, że nikt nie może ponownie włączyć się do walki z niskim poziomem zdrowia, ponieważ grozi im nawałnica sztyletów i – nawet jeżeli Kat jest daleko. Zmiana ta ma na celu nagrodzenie Katariny za walki, w których ma czynny udział, podobnie jak .}} * **Chciwa redukcja: Zabicie przeciwnika lub asysta skracają czas odnowienia umiejętności Katariny ⇒ Gdy przeciwnik zginie w ciągu 3 sekund od otrzymania obrażeń od Katariny, czas odnowienia jej umiejętności skraca się o 15 sekund * **Lodowcowa przejrzystość: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wskaźnik Ścieżki Lodowca mógł zostać ukryty przez teren, nawet gdy powinien być widoczny *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 8,37 pkt. ⇒ 3,37 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Potrzebujesz większej maczugi: Mace of Spades daje teraz Mordekaiserowi 75 jednostek zasięgu przy ataku **Koszt: 25/32/39/46/53 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. zdrowia * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Metalowi kumple: Mordekaiser także zyskuje efekt Creeping Death, gdy użyje umiejętności na sojuszniku **'NOWOŚĆ' – Magnetyczni kumple: Mordekaiser i sojusznik z Creeping Death zyskują 60 pkt. prędkości ruchu, gdy zmierzają w swoją stronę **Nie jesteśmy szaleni: Przeciwnicy nie będą otrzymywać podwójnych obrażeń, gdy znajdą się obok Mordekaisera i jego kumpla z Creeping Death. To tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby przyszło to wam do głowy i zaczęlibyście się bać. **Koszt: 26/32/38/44/50 pkt. zdrowia ⇒ 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. zdrowia **Obrażenia: 24/38/52/66/80 (0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych co sekundę ⇒ 20/32/44/56/68 (0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych co sekundę * **Morde z obrażeniami od ataku nie przejdzie: Zniewoleni bohaterowie dają Mordekaiserowi 20% swoich obrażeń od ataku i mocy umiejętności ⇒ 25% swojego dodatkowego zdrowia i 30% swojej mocy umiejętności **'USUNIĘTO' – To miało dziwne konsekwencje: Zniewoleni bohaterowie nie dostają już 75% mocy umiejętności Mordekaisera **Co przed chwilą mówiliśmy o Mordekaiserze z obrażeniami od ataku: Zniewoleni bohaterowie zyskują 75% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku Mordekaisera ⇒ 25/50/100 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku . Słyszeliście nas.}} * **Sorki, kolekcjonerzy talizmanów: Cała mechanika zbierania trofeów i premii została przeniesiona z miejsca na talizmany do stałego, kumulującego się wzmocnienia, ze względu na błędy związane z ulepszaniem talizmanów * **Niżej jest trochę skomplikowanej matematyki: Szerokość kolizji Mrocznych Kul została zwiększona. Mówimy o skomplikowanej matematyce, ponieważ ta umiejętność przy użyciu kilka razy sprawdza celowanie i kolizję, a wyjaśnienie tego jest... cóż, skomplikowane. Mamy nadzieję, że wystarczy powiedzenie, że efekt działania jest teraz szerszy i wasze wrażenia będą lepsze. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Mierzone uderzenie?: Złowrogie Uderzenie jest teraz umiejętnością mierzoną, która przelatuje przez pierwszy trafiony cel i zatrzymuje się na drugim celu **Zasięg: 650 jedn. ⇒ 850 jedn. **Czas odnowienia: 8/7/6/5/4 sek. ⇒ 7/6,5/6/5,5/5 sek. * **Koszt: 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. many ⇒ 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many **Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. ⇒ 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Planowanie Zdarzeń: Pojawia się natychmiast ⇒ Teraz pojawia się po 0,75 sek. **Koszt: 80/90/100/110/120 pkt. many ⇒ 80/85/90/95/100 pkt. many **Czas odnowienia: 20/19/18/17/16 sek. ⇒ 18/17/16/15/14 sek. **Zasięg: 650 jedn. ⇒ 700 jedn. * **Proporcja: 1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Koszt: 125/175/225 pkt. many ⇒ 125 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach **Czas odnowienia: 130/110/90 sek. ⇒ 120/100/80 sek. * **Maksymalny czas działania ogłuszenia: 2,25 sek. ⇒ 1,75 sek. *Ogólne **Podstawowy pancerz: 17 pkt. ⇒ 19 pkt. **Zasięg ataku: 600 jedn. ⇒ 550 jedn. **To skomplikowane: Animacja ataku została lekko przyspieszona. Nie powoduje to, że Zilean atakuje szybciej, ale szybciej kończy ataki. **Stylowy atak: Podstawowe ataki Zileana mają nowe efekty cząsteczkowe! **Ikony: Zilean otrzymał nowe ikony umiejętności! * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Zilean ma teraz rękawicę mocy: Bomba Zegarowa to teraz lecąca lobem umiejętność mierzona ze stałym czasem lotu. Bomba Zegarowa przykleja się teraz do przeciwników i sojuszników blisko niej. Jeżeli nic się nie zbliży, bomba wybucha automatycznie. **'NOWOŚĆ' – To było odniesienie do Bombermana: Gdy Zilean trafi ten sam cel dwoma bombami, pierwsza z nich wybucha natychmiast i ogłusza wszystkich trafionych przeciwników na 1,5 sekundy **Opóźnienie Bomby Zegarowej: 4 sekundy ⇒ 3 sekundy **Obrażenia: 90/145/200/260/320 (0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych ⇒ 75/115/165/230/300 (0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) pkt. obrażeń magicznych **Zasięg: 700 jedn. ⇒ 900 jedn. **Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. ⇒ 12/11/10/9/8 sek. **Koszt: 70/85/100/115/130 pkt. many ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. many * **'USUNIĘTO' – To była dziwna interakcja: Cofnięcie nie skraca już czasu odnowienia Chronoskoku * **Czas działania: 2,5/3,25/4/4,75/5,5 sek. ⇒ 2,5 sek. **Wartość spowolnienia: 55% ⇒ 40%/55%/70%/85%/'99%' (nie, to nie błąd) **Czas odnowienia: 20 sek. ⇒ 15 sek. **Koszt: 80 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many **Zasięg: 700 jedn. (od środka obszaru trafienia Zileana do środka obszaru trafienia przeciwnika) ⇒ 550 jedn.(od krawędzi obszaru trafienia Zileana do krawędzi obszaru trafienia przeciwnika) – to zmniejszenie zasięgu o około 75 jednostek, co zależy od tego, jak wielki jest jego cel * **Czas działania: 7 sekund ⇒ 5 sekund **Czas odnowienia: 180 sek. ⇒ 120/90/60 sek. Tarcze Magii *Wiemy, jak bardzo są skomplikowane: Obrażenia od zaklęć, które nakładają efekty przy trafieniu ( , , , , ) są teraz prawidłowo blokowane przez tarcze magii Aktualizacja portretów *Portret: Następujący bohaterowie otrzymali zaktualizowane portrety (kliknijcie, aby zobaczyć całe obrazki!): ** ** Przedmioty Przedmioty dżunglerów *Koszt zmiany między przedmiotami dżunglerów 2. poziomu: 0 szt. złota ⇒ 255 szt. złota *Czas odnowienia przy automatycznym ulepszeniu na poziomie 9. wynosi: 60 sekund ⇒ 60 sekund (ale opis podaje 75. Nie jesteśmy szaleni) *Przepraszamy, Doranie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Tarcza Dorana nie blokowała 8 pkt. obrażeń od czarów trafiających jeden cel *Obrażenia od ataku: 45 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. *Mądrzejsze potwory: z Portalu Zz'rot łatwiej teraz odnajdują „najbliższą aleję” *Bramy z GPS-em: Bramy Pustki automatycznie będą skanować kierunek przywołania stworów chwilę po zniszczeniu wieży w przydzielonej alei Czary przywoływacza jest zbyt potężne. Lubimy, że dodaje coś nowego do gry, ale tak bardzo podkreśla słabości bohaterów (każdy bohater, który użyje Mrożącego Porażenia zwiększa swój zasięg rozpoczęcia walki o jakieś 675 jednostek), że prędzej czy później musieliśmy wprowadzić to zmniejszenie zasięgu. W przeciwnym wypadku Mrożące Porażenie staje się koniecznością dla każdego.}} *Zasięg: 750 jednostek (od środka obszaru trafienia bohatera do środka obszaru trafienia przeciwnika) ⇒ 500 (od krawędzi obszaru trafienia bohatera do krawędzi obszaru trafienia przeciwnika) *Chwila, mamy kontekst: Powyższa zmiana powinna spowodować zmniejszenie zasięgu o około 175 jednostek w przypadku bohaterów, ale nie w przypadku wielu potworów (bo są grube), chociaż niektóre będą wymagały bliższego podejścia *'USUNIĘTO' – To dość ironiczne: Wskrzeszenie zostało usunięte z gry Summoner's Rift Stałe kolory *Jestem niebieski: Stałe kolory powodują, że wszystkie sojusznicze stwory i potwory są niebieskie, a wrogie czerwone, niezależnie od tego, po której stronie grasz. Ta opcja jest standardowo włączona (Opcje --> Gra). Stwory *Tańczcie, stwory, tańczcie: Stwory walczące wręcz i dystansowe mają teraz cztery różne animacje śmierci, zależnie od tego jak zostaną zabite Opcje kamery w grze Częściowo zablokowana kamera *To długi opis zmiany: W menu opcji dostępny jest teraz nowy rodzaj blokady kamery zwany „Częściowo zablokowana kamera”. W tym trybie kamera podąża za bohaterem, jak w przypadku zablokowanej kamery. Jednakże możliwe jest przesuwanie widoku za pomocą standardowych metod (klawiatura, przesuwanie krawędzi, środkowy przycisk myszy). Gdy przesuniecie widok, zmienia się miejsce, w którym pozostanie bohater po zakończeniu przesuwania. Kamera nie odjedzie zbyt daleko od bohatera, więc pozostanie on zawsze dość blisko środka ekranu. Blokada przewijania myszką *Co to jest: Blokada przewijania myszką to funkcja kamery oryginalnie stworzona dla trybu obserwatora, która, po włączeniu, sprawiała, że kamera podążała za kursorem myszy. Była ona obecna we wszystkich trybach gry, ale nie udokumentowana przez długi czas. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Podejmijcie dobre decyzje: Blokada przewijania myszką została dodana do menu skrótów klawiszowych we wszystkich trybach gry i standardowo jest nieprzypisana (Opcje --> Skróty klawiszowe --> Sterowanie kamery) *'USUNIĘTO' – Tajne skróty klawiszowe są do bani: Wciśnięcie Shift + Ctrl + S nie włącza już tajnie blokady przewijania myszki Opisy graczy *To się dzieje naprawdę: Poza bohaterem i czasem trwania meczu, opis gracza pokazuje teraz mapę i rodzaj meczu – np. „Summoner's Rift (Rankingowy)” *Na wypadek zapomnienia: Możecie teraz zobaczyć swój opis gracza, przesuwając kursor na swoje imię i ikonę na górze lisy znajomych. Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że totemy bez skórek były... duże *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wybuch nie wyświetlał efektów cząsteczkowych i nie odgrywał dźwięku *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że trzecie uderzenie czasami nie podrzucało przeciwników *Przywrócono wskaźnik maksymalnej odległości dla * przypomniał sobie jak latać podczas używania *Specjalne wypowiedzi (a właściwie PEARL) będą odgrywane zawsze przy pierwszym awansie podstawowych umiejętności DJ Sona, kolejna superskórka League, wkracza na scenę w patchu 5.4! Będzie o około 25% tańsza ( ) przez pierwsze cztery dni po premierze, a następnie wróci do swojej standardowej ceny, . '' ''Wszystkie informacje o DJ Sonie znajdziecie tutaj. de:V5.4 en:V5.4 es:V5.4 Kategoria:Aktualizacje